


If this is love (I want to wear it on my sleeve)

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, BrokenUpBoyband!AU, M/M, although there are already FEELINGS, although they aren't anymore here, pre-AoKise, they're just unable to act on them for reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: BrokenUpBoyband!AU. Kise finally reunites with Aomine and he wants a duet (and the whole circus that comes with it).





	If this is love (I want to wear it on my sleeve)

**Author's Note:**

> Points for anyone who can guess where the title is from, lol This is part of my BrokenUpBoyband!AU aka Chasin' After You where basically the GoM were a boyband/idol group and...they broke up. Like in canon, only with music, I guess! 
> 
> General concept/idea dump of the AU can be found [here](http://pseudorganized.tumblr.com/post/89261143903/broken-up-boy-band-au-idea-dump)  
> More scenes from this AU can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865580/chapters/4017549), [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865580/chapters/5674619), and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865580/chapters/5674646).

Maybe there was really something magical about Valentine's Day. Kise was usually skeptical about that (“Why do I need one day to tell you I love you? That should be everyday,” Perfect Media Man Kise Ryouta would have said), but he could believe the statistics that people were hornier and had a higher chance of getting laid today of all days. Oh, he could definitely believe that, he distantly thought to himself as he found himself looking at none other than the very well-built, very naked torso of one Aomine Daiki.

What age and time apart could do to some people was just amazing.

“You know, if you stared longer, I would start thinking you'd take me out to dinner, Kise. You better be careful.”

And somehow that voice had gotten deeper, reached even lower in its ability to make Kise _want_ and wasn't that just unfair? 

Kise's lips turned down in a little pout of displeasure just as he finally, reluctantly lifted his gaze to meet Aomine's. Dark blue eyes were clear but questioning, maybe even amused, as they looked at him under lifted brows. 

Stupid, handsome bastard.

“Well, I could,” Kise pointed out, still pouting petulantly. “But Aominecchi was cruel and always rejected my affections. My poor, youthful heart hardly survived!”

Aomine scoffed and probably cared little about how nice and muscled his arms looked when he crossed them as he leaned against his door like that. “Of course it did…”

“I MADE US A PLAYLIST!”

“And now you're here.” 

Aomine should stop talking in that low, velvety register. It really did things to Kise's poor heart and the way Aomine was looking at him, like he was taking him in, was not helping.

That look made him think of missed opportunities and harsh realities. He had already spilled enough tears and now was not a time for more.

Eventually, Aomine moved back inside and Kise followed without being prompted. Aomine's living space was almost minimalist and very tidy, which Kise actually found surprising.

“I know what you're thinking,” Aomine said just as he slipped into a white long-sleeved shirt which Kise obviously hated on sight. “And I got a cleaning lady who comes three times a week, okay?”

Kise almost laughed at Aomine's defensiveness. “Well you were shitty at cleaning. Your room was like a pigsty.”

“Shut up. We had too much stuff with too little space to put things in,” Aomine grumped as he led Kise to what was the combined kitchen-dining area, another simple set up with some space for cooking and a counter with some stools where one could eat. “Coffee? Or do you still just drink tea like an old man?”

“Tea, please,” Kise requested snootily. “I'm sure Momocchi has left some of the good stuff around here.”

Another unappreciated snort from the Master of the House. “Chocolate Earl Grey or Moroccan Mint, Your Highness?”

Kise nodded graciously. “Moroccan Mint and hop to it, slave.”

He ignored Aomine's muted grumbling as he continued to look around. There wasn't much to see, the furniture in blacks, whites and browns and very comfortable-looking, but Aomine had a nice view of the city skyline. As Kise waited to be served, he couldn't help how all this felt so easy and soothing. Could he be fooling himself in thinking that this meeting could actually go well?

The distinct, calming scent of mint was comforting, warming him like how Aomine gazed at him as he handed him his cup. It was almost noon but it felt like the day had barely started.

Of course Aomine had to be the one to break the quiet mood they have fallen into.

“Satsuki told me why I should be expecting you.”

Kise watched him sip from his cup of dark, bitter death and wondered if he'd still kiss him despite the taste. Then felt like kicking himself because why did he even ask?

“Ah,” Kise whined instead, shaking his head. “Midorimacchi told on me, did he? Watch me not treat him to his favorite restaurant ever again!”

“That fancy, schmancy place with the three plates and where you can practically lick the floor?”

“Yes, there.”

Aomine rolled his eyes and Kise appreciated how he and Aomine could still bond over the the collective oddness of their group mates.

“And you want a song.” Aomine had never been the type to beat around the bush when it counted. “A song with me.”

“Of course,” Kise followed him smoothly. “And I want it to be a single.”

Aomine raised him an eyebrow. “And of course you'd want the whole circus that comes with something like that.”

Song promotions, photo shoots, TV appearances, a couple of performances--things Aomine barely tolerated barring performances. Kise grinned.

“The whole circus and Aominecchi, yes!”

Aomine looked at him like he was in pain and Kise just let out a laugh.

“You're a fucking nuisance…”

 _But you love me_ , Kise wanted to say outloud even as a joke but just couldn't. It didn't really need to be said but oh how Kise wished he could anyway. That it were so easy.

“But Aominecchi will agree because I'm his favorite,” Kise instead wheedled self-importantly.

Aomine shook his head. “Nah, Tetsu's my favorite.”

Kise gasped in mock outrage. “He is not!”

An old argument and Kise watched fondly as it made Aomine smile a little.

“Whatever. At least tell me you have ideas already.”

Kise just continued to grin. “Something about love! Thought lost and forgotten but still true!”

Aomine looked at him, shook his head and sighed, shifting his gaze back into his cup of coffee. For a moment, Kise feared that he had said too much, too soon. It was just hard not to. When was the last time he and Aomine had been in a room together, just the two of them, and just be? No group mates, no managers, no paparazzi. It had been forever and Kise wished he could be freer.

“You're an idiot,” Aomine said after a while but it was said quietly, almost affectionately in that gruff way Aomine did, and Kise's heart almost burst.

He didn't say “no”.

“Have your manager set up a proper meeting with Satsuki,” Aomine looked him in the eye again, finally. “And you better not have slacked. You're not gonna coast through this with just your charm and good looks. You will be involved every step of the way, got it?”

Kise granted him a very pretty smile. “I'm glad Aominecchi is still very concerned about my good looks.” He really was happy with what could only be Aomine’s general agreement to his request.

Aomine, though, just looked so done. “Don't you have a date to go fuck off to? It's Valentine's Day, isn't it?”

And Kise just beamed brighter. “I thought we were already on a date,” he managed to get out cheekily before ducking out of Aomine's reach and making a run for it as if nothing had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love AoKise flirting, don't you?
> 
> And P.S. yes, they did go out to dinner. The paparazzi had a bit of a field day with that but they hardly cared.


End file.
